typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Ranger
Fun in the during...Yellow Ranger & Alyson Stoner to fight the ominous Grumble Bee. Yellow Ranger & Alyson Stoner Vs. Grumble Bee Yellow Ranger & Alyson Stoner to the meet Grumble Bee. first off, Grumble Bee shot stingers from his fingertips which weakened Alyson. Yellow Ranger used Climb Tree and kick. Yellow Ranger used for Alyson Stoner's high kick and miss them. Grumble Bee firing the ultrasonic waves at...Yellow Ranger & Alyson Stoner * Grumble Bee fires off yellow sonic waves of energy at Yellow & Alyson, striking them as they grasp their helmets, until a series of explosions knock them off their feet. * Close on Yellow & Alyson, as they writhe about on the ground, clutching the ear areas of their helmets. * Grumble Bee leans back and raises arms for a moment, then walks forth, wiggling excitedly as he closes in for the kill. * Yellow & Alyson Stoner, still clutching at their heads off and on, are up in semi-crouching positions. Yellow turns and nod-talks to teammate, he nods in response, and they quickly rush off to our right. ** Fades to black Yellow Ranger & Alyson Stoner Vs. Grumble Bee (Round 2) * Grumble Bee confronts on the peoples in the park, but then suddenly. * Yellow & Alyson leap up, side by side, and spring forth together, punching both of their fists during zoom in. * Grumble Bee gets punched by all four of Alyson & Yellow's fists at once, knocking him away. * Once more, Grumble Bee is thrown up into the air, and falls. * Zoom out as Grumble Bee crashes to the ground, and gets up in a stagger, as Alyson Stoner & Yellow land in foreground, facing him, posed. * Close on Yellow as she unposes, points forth, then puts arms to side. * Grumble Bee shifts arms, then in zoom in, rushes forth from distance, gesturing arms menacingly. * Grumble Bee runs down the hill, Yellow rolls under his hand, Alyson tries to knee him, but it's blocked, Yellow tries to kick, but missed, then Alyson Stoner kicks, it's blocked, and he's sparkily slashed aside as a result. As Alyson Stoner rolls off, Yellow grabs Grumble Bee's arms in a lock, until the monster breaks free and sparkily slashes her away. He then targets Alyson, who's slowly trying to get back up. * Grumble Bee raising hands to eyes and out again. * Grumble Bee fires off yellow sonic waves of energy at Alyson Stoner, striking them as they grasp their helmets, until a series of explosions knock them off their feet. * Alyson Stoner knocked sky behind the grass. * Alyson Stoner falls harshly, gets cradled by Yellow. * Grumble Bee releases the mouth tongue attack on Alyson Stoner. * Alyson Stoner turns into a yellow energy ball into Grumble Bee's head. * Alyson Stoner grounds & looked at the Bumble Bees & began attack. * Yellow Ranger raging attack on Grumble Bee. * Yellow Ranger gets a slashed by Grumble Bee. * Yellow Ranger crashes into a grass of pavement. * Grumble Bee releases hands into eyes and out again. Grumble Bee firing ultra sonic waves at Yellow Ranger * Grumble Bee fires off yellow sonic waves of energy at Yellow, striking them as they grasp their helmets, until a series of explosions knock them off their feet. * Yellow Ranger clutching his ears painful. * Grumble Bee as the victory. * Alyson releases gunner bug spray on the Bumble Bees. * Grumble Bee moaning into a yellow energy ball into the grass. Yellow Ranger & Alyson Stoner to the final attack on Grumble Bee * Yellow Ranger help aid for Alyson Stoner. * Alyson Stoner ready to final attack with Yellow Ranger and then into charge. * Grumble Bee is standing them. * Alyson Stoner kicked as Grumble Bee. * Yellow Ranger super punch on Grumble Bee. * Grumble Bee falls into explosion. * Yellow Ranger hugs at Alyson Stoner, in the victory. ** End Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Alyson Stoner (Blogspot) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Character Crossovers Category:Superhero Crossovers Category:The Special Episodes